


Unsung Hero

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: No one truly appreciates everything Janine does for the Ghostbusters until she's no longer able to do it due to sickness.





	1. Too Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine is too overworked to take care of herself properly.

The guys were on their way back to the Firehouse from a bust; Janine was struggling to concentrate on her work. She hadn't been feeling well the past week. She had been taking over the counter cold medicine, drinking orange juice, and even tried honey mixed with whiskey. But she was still slowly getting worse. She had so much paperwork to catch up on, she didn't want to stay home. And she didn't want the guys to know; they'd make such a fuss over her. She hated to be treated like a child, although some extra attention from Egon would be nice. Janine thought Egon might suspect something. She thought he had seen her unwrapping a cough drop the other day, but he never said anything. 

"If I can just finish these reports, those invoices, and get this stack filed, then I'll take a couple of sick days," Janine thought to herself.

Meanwhile, the Ghostbusters were on the way back and discussing the bust.

"We'd better get these traps to containment as soon as we get there!" Ray said excitedly. 

"Yeah, I thought one of them was gonna explode!" Winston said.

"There is no evidence of a pending explosion," Egon calmly stated, looking at his PKE meter. "These readings are completely normal."

"Then why was it so intense?" Peter asked. "I mean, we had a pretty rough time. And like Winston said, I thought at one point, it was gonna blow!"

"It was just a burst of energy the ghost gave off during the initial confrontation. It took the rest of it's energy just to fight the proton streams, which of course, inevitably caught it," Egon explained.

"I hope it doesn't cause any trouble with the containment unit; I'd hate for Janine to get upset again," Ray said. 

Peter grimaced. "Yeah, don't wanna do anything to get Redzilla stirred up!"

Egon glared at Peter's remark. "I repeat, the readings are normal. There's no reason to expect any problems."

"Janine hasn't been in a good mood all week," Winston said. "I heard her coughing and sneezing the other day. I think she's coming down with something."

"Yes," Egon agreed. "I saw her unwrapping a cough drop earlier."

"We'd better make sure she stops working so late then," Ray said. "She needs her rest."

As Ecto-1 pulled into the garage, they saw Janine working at her desk. She looked very tired, her eyes glassy and weak. She glanced up as they got out of the vehicle, noticing that no one seemed to be injured. Peter didn't even get slimed.

Egon walked up to her desk as Winston and Ray took the traps to the containment unit. "Janine, is there anything I can help you with there?"

Janine smiled. "That's sweet of you to offer Egon, but I'd better get these reports finished. I don't want to have to do them again."

"Very well, but I believe it would be best if you take a break soon," Egon said.

"I will, I promise," Janine agreed. 

Peter was already upstairs getting ready to grab the shower. Egon headed to the lab. 

Twenty minutes later, Janine had finished the reports. "I'd better get another cup of coffee and take that break," she thought.

As she started up the stairs, Janine suddenly felt light headed. She reached out to grab the railing. She noticed her hands were clammy and she had broken out in a cold chill. "If I can get to the sofa in the rec room," she thought. Janine climbed a few more stairs before another wave of dizziness hit her. This time, the room seemed to close in on her. That was the last thing she remembered.

Ray and Egon were in the basement looking at the readings on the containment unit. As Egon had predicted, the grid was holding. There were no energy spikes from loading the ghosts from the previous bust. Satisfied that the unit was safe, they headed upstairs when they heard a sound from the garage area. They exchanged looks, then ran the rest of the way up.

"Egon! Ray! Winston!" Peter yelled. He was knelt on the stairwell beside Janine, who had fainted.

Peter had gathered Janine into his arms by the time the others met him on the stairs. He laid her gently on the couch in the rec room; Winston ran to get some cool washcloths; Ray rushed to get a glass of water; Egon simply hovered over Janine by standing next to the couch. 

Sensing his eagerness, Peter stepped aside. “Why don’t you sit with her Spengs? I’ll go hunt up the thermometer. She feels feverish.” 

Egon cautiously sat on the edge of the couch, holding Janine’s hand. She slowly regained consciousness, wearily looking at Egon. “Wh-what happened?” 

“It seems that you fainted on the stairs,” Egon softly explained. “You’re in the rec room now. Everyone is gathering necessary medical supplies.”

Janine weakly tried to sit up. “I don’t have time for this,” but she quickly laid back down. Dizziness overtook her. 

“You’re not returning to work,” Egon sternly told her. “You’re sick, Janine, and you need rest.”

“You don’t understand, Egon,” Janine argued. “If I don’t get these invoices and stuff done....,” her voice trailed off as she grabbed her head.

Egon frowned. “Headache?”

“Yeah, it’s pounding!” 

“These should help!” Ray said energetically, entering the room with a glass of water and two Tylenol.

Egon helped Janine sit up. She took the water and medicine from Ray. 

"Thanks Ray," she said.

Ray took the empty glass as Egon helped her lay back down. Winston came in with the washcloths. Peter came rushing back with the thermometer.

"Let's get her temperature before we start cooling her down!" Peter suggested.

A few minutes later and Egon removed the thermometer from Janine's mouth. He frowned. "One hundred three point five," he whispered. "Janine, if it gets worse, you're going to the hospital."

Janine grimaced, not wanting to cooperate. She just turned her back to Egon and closed her eyes. Winston applied a washcloth on her forehead, the other on the back of her neck. Egon placed his hand on her shoulder, feeling Janine tense up. 

"Does that hurt?" he asked.

Janine nodded. 

"The medicine will help soon," Ray spoke softly.

An hour passed, the guys staying by Janine the entire time. She had fallen into an uncomfortable sleep, tossing, turning, and occasionally moaning in her sleep. Egon placed his hand against her forehead. 

“I believe her fever has gotten worse,” Egon whispered to Ray. 

“Even after taking the Tylenol?” Ray asked, worried that the medicine hadn’t worked

“There must be something serious going on,” Peter whispered. 

“We need to consider the possibility that we might need to take her to the ER,” Egon said solemnly.

Winston gently eased Janine awake to take her temperature again. Her skin was still rather warm and her cheeks flushed. After a few minutes, Winston removed the thermometer. The expression on his face fell.

“One hundred four point six,” he said.

“Get Ecto ready,” Egon said. He easily lifted Janine into his arms. Ray draped a blanket over her. Winston and Peter went ahead. 

“I’ll grab her purse,” Ray said.

Peter held the door open while Winston started up the engine. Egon slid into the back seat still carrying Janine. Ray hopped in the back while Peter sat up front. 

Janine started becoming more restless, moaning and calling out, “Egon?”

“I’m here,” he whispered.

“Don’t....go,” she whispered.

“I’m not leaving you,” he replied softly, tightening his grip around her.

Winston got them to the nearest hospital as fast as he could. They rushed Janine inside where they quickly got her to an exam room. 

Suddenly, Janine started convulsing; the nurse pushed past Egon and restrained her with her arms. A second nurse gave her an injection that calmed her down. Once calm, the nurse took her temperature. 

“One hundred five point three,” she announced while the other nurse wrote it in the chart.

She turned to the guys, “one of you can stay with her but there’s not enough room for all of you.”

“I’ll stay,” Egon said.

The others had assumed he would and slowly filed out of the room. 

“Give us updates, Spengs,” Peter told Egon quietly. 

Egon nodded and sat down in the chair beside Janine’s bed. He sat there holding her hand as she lay there asleep, her skin almost as hot as fire. 

“I’m here, Janine,” he whispered to her.


	2. Time and Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine is hospitalized.

A few minutes felt like eternity as Egon waited for the doctor to examine Janine. The nurses had hooked her up to IV fluids and had given her medication to bring down her fever. 

Finally, the doctor came in. 

“Hi there! I’m Dr. Evans,” he said as he shook Egon’s hand. He was an average sized young man, probably not much older than Ray. “You’re...?”

“Dr. Egon Spengler,” he replied.

“Well, Dr. Spengler, your girlfriend is going to be alright, but her recovery is going to take time.”

Egon breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled. He didn’t correct the doctor of his assumption that Janine is his girlfriend. Egon had decided to make it official as soon as she was better.

“She’s severely dehydrated and has a nasty sinus infection that has spread to her lungs; so now she also has an upper respiratory infection. She’s on the verge of developing pneumonia. It’s a good thing you got her to the hospital when you did. I’m going to get her on IV antibiotics and steroids as soon as possible. She’s also suffering from exhaustion. She needs to be on bed rest for at least a week.”

“Oh boy, she’s not going to like that,” Egon said.

“She doesn’t have a choice,” Dr. Evans said. “Is that going to be a problem to enforce? I know some people can be very stubborn.”

“ I’ll enforce it,” Egon said with a light smile.

The nurse stepped into the waiting area and told the others they could go into the room. As they entered, their expressions faded to blank stares. Janine was sleeping, hooked up to several IV fluids and medications. 

Egon waved them in. “It’s not quite as bad as it looks,” he whispered. 

“You sure about that, Big Guy?” Peter asked, obviously worried. 

“The doctor said she’s badly dehydrated, and what started as a sinus infection has spread to her lungs. Now she also has an upper respiratory infection. If we didn’t bring her in when we did, she would’ve developed pneumonia,” Egon told them.

Ray stepped over to the bedside, almost in tears. “Why didn’t she say something? We could’ve helped.”

“She wouldn’t want to bother us is my guess,” Winston said, trying to reassure Ray. “We’re always busy; she probably didn’t want to burden us with her problems.”

“But we’re a team!” Ray said, his voice rising slightly.

Janine stirred, opening her eyes. She took a moment to assess where she was, then attempted to get up.

“Don’t you dare!” Egon said firmly, stepping closer to ease her back in the bed.

“Yeah, you’re an extremely sick young lady,” Peter scolded. “You’re gonna stay right here and follow every instruction that the doctor tells you!”

“And that includes these three docs!” Winston said, pointing to Egon, Peter and Ray.

Janine rolled her eyes; she didn’t have the strength to argue.

She kept slipping in and out of sleep. The guys weren’t sure if it was because she couldn’t breathe very well or because she was fighting the medication. Finally, Egon sat down on the side of the bed, holding her hand in his. 

Peter noticed how, just with that simple touch, Janine seemed to relax and allow sleep to take over. He smiled, thinking to himself, “guess they’re truly meant to be.”

Egon had never outwardly admitted his feelings for Janine, but it was obvious now. He sat on the side of the bed, What looked like tears starting to form.

Peter laid a hand on Egon’s shoulder for support. “She’ll be ok, Spengs,” he whispered. “She just needs some time.”

“And a lot of patience,” Ray said, walking up to stand beside Peter. 

Winston joined them by the bed. “She’s got the best support system in New York,” he said optimistically.

Egon smiled up at his friends. He silently vowed to himself at that moment to be honest with Janine once she wakes up.


	3. Turn for the Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine’s condition gets worse.

Peter, Winston and Ray were on their way back to the hospital. Egon had stayed with Janine but insisted they return to the Firehouse to rest. Janine had a rough night; she tossed and turned but couldn’t get comfortable. She had finally dozed off when Egon woke. He had stayed awake most of the night, and had managed to get a thirty minute power nap in.

He looked at Janine and was instantly worried. Her cheeks looked sunken in and her face had paled considerably more than it already was. He was about to check her for a fever when suddenly, her eyes flew open, and she started struggling to breathe. The alarm on the blood pressure monitor went off; her blood pressure had risen dangerously high. Janine started convulsing.

Egon ran to the door and screamed for help. A nurse came running immediately. She checked Janine’s vitals and called for more nurses. Two other nurses and a doctor ran into the room. One of the nurses quickly but politely asked Egon to step outside the room.

At that moment, the other Busters had gotten off the elevator and had rounded the corner to the hallway when they saw Egon nervously pacing outside the door. They ran up to him.

“What’s happened?!” Peter asked worriedly.

Egon looked at Peter, on the verge of tears. “I’m not sure. Janine was resting, then she woke struggling to breathe. Her blood pressure spiked. They made me leave the room.”

“Let’s just wait and see what the doctor says,” Winston said, trying to keep everyone calm.

A few minutes, which seemed like hours, the doctor and nurses exited the room. The doctor addressed the Ghostbusters.

“The antibiotic that Ms. Melnitz was being given wasn’t strong enough. The infection worsened, causing her fever to rise as well as her blood pressure. We’ve gotten her fever down to one hundred three with the use of ice packs. But we’ve put her on oxygen; her lungs are so infected that she’s having trouble breathing. I’ve changed her IV antibiotic to a stronger one. I’ll monitor her closely; Time will tell in a few hours if her body will accept it.”

“Can we see her?” Egon asked.

“Of course, but she’ll be in and out for a while,” the doctor advised.

“Thank you,” Peter said, shaking the doctor’s hand.

The doctor smiled and continued his morning rounds.

All four men slowly and quietly entered the room. It broke their hearts seeing Janine like this.

Egon moved closer to the bed, carefully holding her hand in his. He leaned down to whisper in Janine’s ear, “I’m here; we all are. You’re going to pull through this. Please, just open your eyes; let me know you’re ok.”

Peter, Winston and Ray approached the bedside. As they all waited, Peter stepped next to Egon. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Spengs, it might be a while before she wakes up. Her body has some serious fighting to do.”

“I know,” Egon said quietly. “It’s just....I just....I love her, Peter,” he didn’t bother trying to keep his voice down. He no longer cared if everyone knew it.

Peter smiled. “We know, Big Guy.”

Just then, they heard a slight moan. 

“Hey! She’s coming round!” Ray said excitedly.

Egon reached for her hand again as she started opening her eyes. Janine looked confused but more frightened than anything. 

Egon sat down on the edge of the bed and spoke gently. “You’re at the hospital. You have a sinus infection as well as an upper respiratory infection. The antibiotic you were taking wasn’t strong enough, but the one you’re taking now will be.”

“They’re gonna take care of you, Big J,” Peter said light heartedly.

“But we’re gonna be right here for you,” Winston said, giving her a warm smile.

Janine’s expression changed to a more relaxed look. 

“Just try to rest, let the oxygen tube work for you,” Egon said gently. “Your lungs are extremely infected and aren’t able to function at their maximum level.”

“How long will I be here?” Janine asked, her voice so hoarse she could barely be heard.

“Probably a few days,” Peter told her. “But we’re gonna stay here with you.”

“They’ll make you leave,” she replied.

“Let them try,” Egon said squeezing her hand.

Janine smiled weakly then fell back into sleep, lightly squeezing Egon’s hand before she did.

The others headed for the door. 

“We’re gonna give you two some time,” Winston said to Egon.

Ray smiled as he joined Winston in the waiting area. 

Peter winked at Egon. “You know, once she realizes you’re playing nurse, she’s gonna milk it for all it’s worth?”

Egon smiled back. “And that’s a problem why?”

Peter gave him a wicked smirk. “Just hope you realize what you’re starting?”

“Something I should have started a long time ago,” Egon confessed.


	4. Heading Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine is released from the hospital.

After two long days, Janine finally started showing signs of improvement. The stronger antibiotic was definitely helping. Her fever had reduced to one hundred two but the doctor was still monitoring her condition closely. Janine still had some fluid in her lungs but not nearly as much as before. 

Egon had stayed every night while the other guys had returned to the Firehouse. They were preparing to leave for the evening.

“Dr. V, please take Egon with you. He needs a real bed to sleep in,” Janine begged.

Peter smirked. “I don’t know, Big J. He seems determined to stay. Maybe if you scooch over a bit, he might could fit in that bed with you.”

Egon glared at him; Janine blushed.

“Nice to see some color back in your cheeks!” Winston pointed out.

“I’m not going anywhere until you’re discharged,” Egon said, folding his arms across his chest. 

“I’m not touching that,” Peter said, defensively holding up his hands and smiling.

After the others had left, Janine looked over at Egon, her eyes still weak. “You need an actual bed to sleep in, Egon,” she said sternly.

“I’m fine. You’ve still got a long way to go before you’re going to be released,” he insisted.

Janine rolled her eyes in frustration. “You’ve gotta be the most stubborn man I’ve seen!”

Egon just smiled. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Janine’s expression shifted to sad. Egon quickly scooted his chair closer to her bed. He reached for her hand and could feel her trembling. 

“Janine! What’s wrong?!” He asked extremely concerned.

“I just....I’ve got so much work to do; I know it’s gonna be piled up when I get back. And I feel worse than shit now so who knows how long it’s gonna take to get back to 100%? This is why I didn’t say anything; I knew you guys would over react!”

“Janine, we didn’t over react. You passed out and had a very high fever. You started convulsing by the time you got here. We didn’t realize you were that sick. We tried to treat you at the Firehouse, but your condition worsened. I made the decision to bring you to the hospital,” Egon explained.

Janine looked at him, her eyes meeting his. “Oh Egon, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble.”

Egon reached over and held Janine’s hand. He leaned in and said softly, “you weren’t any trouble at all. I must admit I panicked to get you here. I didn’t want to lose you.” He squeezed her hand.

Janine smiled. “Yeah, it’d be hard to find another secretary who’d put up with you guys!” 

“That’s not what I meant,” Egon said. 

Janine looked at him again. Her heart fluttered, hoping she was finally going to get him to open up.

“What did you mean?” she asked quietly.

Egon leaned a bit closer. “I didn’t want to lose you. I personally did not want to lose you; not as a secretary or friend.”

“What am I Then?” Janine asked, almost whispering.

Egon smiled in a mischievous way; she’s only seen it a few times before. “It may be a bit presumptuous on my part, but I was under the impression that you and I have a certain connection.”

Janine smiled. “Yeah, well, I always hoped it was something there.” She blushed and looked down at her fingers, realizing she was wringing her hands. 

Egon reached over and turned her head towards him. He had a look of deep love in his eyes. Janine closed her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her tenderly on the lips. 

After they broke away, Janine gasped. “Egon! I’m sick and probably contagious!”

“So we’ll share a hospital room,” Egon said while smiling. He gave her another kiss on the forehead.

Janine began to look tired again. 

“Get some rest,” Egon softly insisted. “You’ve got to rest. I’m not going anywhere.”

She stopped arguing, realizing that she wasn’t going to win. Janine closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

By mid afternoon the next day, Janine’s condition had improved. Her fever had finally broken and the doctor had decided to release her. Other than getting plenty of rest, there was really nothing else that could be done at the hospital. The doctor gave Janine prescriptions for the antibiotic and steroids she had been given through the IV. Egon assured the doctor that Janine would continue to rest until she was back to her usual self. The doctor ordered Janine to wait one week before returning to work. When she did return, she would need to work half days to build up her strength. She wasn’t happy about it, but the guys said they’d keep her in line.

Winston, Ray and Peter had arrived to take them home. They had decided (mostly insisted although Janine tried to fight it) that she would stay at the Firehouse for the next few days. While she had been in the hospital, the guys had turned the spare room down the hall from the bunk room into a bedroom that Janine could use. When she needed to work late, she’d have a room to use there instead of having to travel home late at night.

Janine was deeply moved by everything they had done. She felt truly appreciated and now, she knew Egon loved her. 

They stopped by Janine’s apartment so she could get extra clothes and anything else she’d need at the Firehouse. It took a while for her to climb the stairs with her breathing not back at full strength, but with the guys’ help, she made it. She packed a gym bag with clothes and toiletries. Peter made her rest for a few minutes before returning to Ecto-1.

Once back at the Firehouse, Winston grabbed her bag and headed upstairs. Egon helped Janine to the stairs. When they got there, he scooped her up and carried her effortlessly up to the top. She squealed in surprise. 

“Egon!” She squeaked, her voice still raspy from coughing. 

“Oh shut it, Big J!” Peter teased as he and Ray followed up the stairs. “We ain’t got all day!” He flashed his classic grin.

Janine stuck out her tongue, then her middle finger in response.

Peter feigned shock. “Janine! Does Egon know you do such things?!”

“Nothing surprises me,” Egon answered.

As he sat Janine down at the top of the stairs, she gave his butt a quick slap. 

Egon blushed and said, “I stand corrected.” Then he gave her a sly grin.

Peter and Ray gave light chuckles as they tried to ignore her obvious flirting. She walked to the room they had fixed up for her. Her mouth fell open.

“Oh gosh! You guys!” She said hoarsely. “This is amazing!”

The room wasn’t big but it was neatly furnished with a twin bed, a nightstand with a lamp, and a chest of drawers. The bed was complete with pillows and blankets. There was a book and a small vase of flowers on the nightstand. A small closet was on the far side of the room. The room had one window that was covered with a shade and curtain to allow for privacy.

Janine hugged each Buster with as much strength as she could muster. 

Winston offered to take Janine’s prescriptions to the pharmacy to get filled while she got settled in. After she had all of her belongings stored away, she laid down on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Egon pulled a chair in from the lab to sit with her. Peter and Ray stepped out quietly, happy that she was so pleased with the room.


	5. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys do what they can to help Janine’s recovery as comfortable as possible. In the process, they realize exactly how important she is to them.

As Janine rested in her room, Ray went downstairs. He found Peter sitting at Janine’s desk going through mountains of paperwork. 

“Looks like you’ve got the same idea I do,” Ray said.

“Yeah, I thought I’d see if there’s anything I can do to help Janine while she’s recovering,” Peter said. “Only thing is, I’m not completely sure how she files these invoices. I don’t wanna create more work for her.”

“What else is there that we could do?” Ray asked.

“Well, there’s these case files in her “To Be Filed” box,” Peter pointed out. 

“Why don’t you do that and I’ll put the invoice information into the computer, assuming I can figure out where she puts it?” Ray suggested. “And I can type up these notes. I’ll save it in a folder on the computer; then Janine can move it to the corresponding files?”

“Sounds good. You type better than I do,” Peter said.

They set to it, while Egon watched over Janine. Winston helped by answering the phone, which luckily wasn’t very busy.

It took the better part of the afternoon and part of the evening, but they finally reached a stopping point. 

“I’m gonna order some pizza,” Winston suggested. “And maybe some wonton soup for Janine?”

“Sounds good!” Ray agreed.

“Man, I tell ya, I have a new appreciation for what Janine does for us!” Peter exclaimed. He reached around to rub his neck.

“Yeah, secretaries are the unsung heroes of office places,” Ray said.

“Well, let’s go see how our Wonder Woman is doing,” Peter suggested.

As they reached the bedroom area, they saw Egon standing outside the bathroom door. 

“Are we taking numbers?” Peter asked.

“Janine wanted to take a shower; I’m here in case she starts feeling unwell again,” Egon said with a slight blush.

“I guess it’s a good sign that she feels like taking a shower?” Ray asked. 

“I don’t believe she feels like it, but she thought it might help,” Egon said.

They heard the water shut off. A few minutes later, Janine opened the door. She had changed into a comfortable pair of pajamas. Her face looked more pale. 

Egon stepped forward, putting an arm around her waist while holding her hand with the other. “Let’s get you to the rec room,” he said.

Peter and Ray accompanied them; Winston was in the kitchen setting out paper plates for the pizza.

“I’ve got pizzas coming; I also ordered some wonton soup for you Janine. But if you’re up to pizza, I ordered enough,” Winston said.

Janine’s voice was so hoarse, she just smiled and gave him a thumbs up. She sat down on the couch and leaned against Egon who sat beside her. 

“It’s time for more medicine,” Egon said gently. 

Peter brought a glass of water and the medications. Winston had also bought some cough syrup. Janine took the medications and leaned back against Egon again.

By the time the food arrived, Janine had dozed off. Egon gently touched her shoulder. 

“Janine? The food is here. Do you feel like eating?” Egon asked.

She just shrugged her shoulders. 

Winston brought over the bowl of soup and handed it to Janine. She slowly sipped at it and eventually, had eaten almost half the bowl. She handed the bowl back to Egon. He set it down on the table. Janine laid back down, falling asleep quickly.

The others quietly gathered around the sofa bed. Janine had a long way to go before feeling better but with their help, she’d get there.


	6. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine returns to her apartment.

It had been almost a week since Janine was released from the hospital. The guys insisted she stay with them at the Firehouse so they could help her recover. 

She had almost finished the antibiotics and was slowly building up her strength. The guys watched her like a hawk, especially since Ray caught her the other day sifting through paperwork on her desk. She was delighted and impressed at how much the guys had gotten done for her. 

“I can’t believe you all got so much of the work on my desk done!” she said happily.

“Remember this feeling when you get back to work and find out we’ve done something wrong!” Peter laughed.

“It’s fine; a definite improvement from before,” Janine said. She broke off into a coughing fit.

“Time for more medicine and rest,” Egon insisted.

Janine rolled her eyes but smiled. She followed him to the kitchen while he prepared the medications. She took it and headed towards her bedroom. 

Egon sat beside her bed while she got comfortable. 

“You don’t have to stay, ya know?” she said as she settled down into the pillows.

“I know, but I want to,” Egon replied.

Janine looked at him, her eyes getting heavy. “What happens when I’m better and go home?”

He reached over, gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “We’ll see.”

Later on that evening, Janine’s appetite had gotten a bit better; she actually ate the entire bowl of soup. Three more days and she was feeling much better. She had finished her antibiotics; her stubborn cough was still there but she had been assured by her doctor that it would eventually stop.

Egon was driving her home back to her apartment after the doctor appointment. He noticed Janine had been quiet since they left. “Janine? Is everything ok?”

“Yeah,” she said as she continued staring out the window. 

Egon didn’t push the issue, but he decided to have a good talk with her after they got back to her apartment.

He helped Janine carry her bags up to her apartment. As she started unpacking her clothes, Egon cautiously began his inquiry.

“Janine, you’ve been entirely too quiet. Please, talk to me.”

She sighed heavily, then looked at him. “It’s just gonna take some time readjusting to being by myself again. I’ve gotten spoiled I guess,” she said with a wary smile.

Egon gestured for them to sit on the couch. He held her hand and spoke gently: “You’ve been very ill. We didn’t want you to be alone during that time. It does seem that you’re on your way back to good health, although that cough might hang around for a while. I must admit…..I’ve become accustomed to being with you, especially at night.” He blushed slightly.

“What are you saying?” Janine asked, not sure where this conversation was headed. 

Egon cleared his throat. “Well, I didn’t want to seem too forward or even presumptuous, but….would you mind if...if I maybe…..stayed for the first few nights? Just to make sure you’re ok?”

She leaned over to him, her head against his chest. “That would be very nice.”

“I….umm….could sleep on the couch,” Egon said.

Janine smiled. “Sure, but I’ve got plenty of room in my bed…...if you change your mind,” she gave him a seductive smile.

Egon blushed a little more. “Ahem….yes…..well, you need to fully recover.”

“I’m still slightly under the weather, Egon; not dead,” Janine said with a wink. 

She kissed him on the cheek and got up to finish unpacking. 

Egon sat there, too stunned to move just yet. Then, he smiled, a hint of a twinkle in his eyes. “I do need to make sure she stays in bed,” he thought.


End file.
